The Moment
by hdurgan07
Summary: You know that moment that changes everything? Mine happened in the ER. Things will never be the same. Carlisle/Bella AH AU OOC
1. Prologue

**Hi Everyone!**

**I was dying to start a Bella/Carlisle story. So here we are. Just a preview.**

You ever have that moment that you know is going to change your life forever? That little twinge in your stomach that tells you things will never be the same? I did. And it was in the most unusual place. . .the ER.

Another trip, another fall, another visit to the ER. All in the life of Bella Swan. In my 21 years of life, I've always been a clutz. However this time was different. After checking in and having the nurse check me out, I laid on the bed waiting for the Doctor to tell me if I had broken my wrist. . .again.

Knock, Knock.

I look towards the door and see the most amazing man walk into the room. He had styled back blonde hair and bright blue eyes. When he smiled at me, I saw bright white teeth. He was the most amazing vision I had even seen. The minute he spoke the twinge in my stomach started. The moment that was going to change everything.

"Hello, Isabella. I'm Dr. Cullen and I'm a resident doctor here. Lets have a look at that wrist."

Be still my heart.

**Ready for more? Let me know! I'm hoping this story will come to me easier being AH but we'll see!**

**Hayley**


	2. Chapter 1

**Hey!**

**I'm humbled by all the follows for my "preview." Thank you. **

**I had an anonymous review that I wanted to address but I can't through PM. I appreciate my reviewers but if you ask questions or expect responses, please log in.**

**Onwards we go.**

_"Hello, Isabella. I'm Dr. Cullen and I'm a resident doctor here. Lets have a look at that wrist."_

_Be still my heart._

All I was able to get myself to do was nod. Dr. Cullen gave me a grin before sitting and feeling my wrist. I flinched as he hit a tender section. "Sorry.", he told my sympathetically, "Well I think it maybe broken, Isabella. We should get an x-ray."

My brain seemed to finally catch up and I was able to respond. "Call me Bella, please."

"Bella it is. I'll have someone take you down and I'll take a look at the results, ok?"

I give him a nod and a small smile. He returns it before leaving the room. _Oh. My. God. That man will be the death of me. _I contemplate this for a second before realizing it didn't matter. He was probably taken and so was I. I at least hoped he was happier than I am.

Jake and I had been together for over 3 years now. We met during my first day of college during my English class and I was smitten from the start. Jake is very tall at his 6'5 and extremely handsome. His russet skin went well with his jet black hair that was past his shoulder. The first thing I had noticed though was his deep brown eyes. They matched mine which I found interesting. He noticed me as well and asked me out the first day. We had barely been separated since then.

Our relationship was really good until the past year. We moved in together and he began to act different. He began to become demanding and controlling. Jake chooses my clothes and my friends. I am rarely allowed to go out. The past few months have been the worst. He now drinks often and becomes violent when angry. He's always sorry though._ At least, I think he is. _He was the true reason I was here today. I may have tripped but he pushed a little too hard as well. He left after leaving me to care for my aching wrist.

A nurse came in and put me in the required wheelchair to take me down to radiology. The x-ray was done quickly and I was back in the room in no time. Shortly after, there was a knock on the door and Dr. Cullen came back in. The look on his face told me everything, it was broken. "Looks like a clean break, but a break none the less. Lets get a cast on it and get you on your way huh?"

I watched as Dr. Cullen carefully started to get my wrist set. "So Bella, how did this happen?"

"I-um-I tripped and fell. I'm pretty clumsy." I answered. My voice was shaking and prayed he wouldn't notice. He noticed though and gave me a curious look.

"Are you ok? Whatever is said here is under doctor-patient confidentiality. You know that right?"

I nod. "I know. I really just tripped. No big deal." His blue eyes looked straight into mine. "Ok, Miss Swan. Can you pull your sleeve up a bit more?"

I did as he asked without thinking. A fading bruise came into view that I quickly tried to cover again. The bruise was a few days old. Jake had grabbed me hard when I accidentally dropped a glass. The bruise he left was in the shape of his hand. I wasn't quick enough as Dr. Cullen stopped me and looked at the fading black and yellow shape. His face showed anger and then softened before looking at me. "Who did this, Bella?"

I shook my head. "No one, its nothing." He sighed but didn't push. He finished his work and handed me some paperwork. He seemed to debate something before pulling out a pad of paper. "Come see me in 4 weeks and we'll take the cast off. Here's a prescription for some pain meds." He handed me a slip of paper before starting to write another. "Bella, if you ever need anything. Just let me know." He handed me a folded slip before walking out the door.

I walked to my car before I opened it. In beautiful script was written:

If you ever need anything. Please call me Bella.

206-555-1701

Carlisle Cullen

**I want to note I'm not a Jacob hater. Just needed a bad guy.**

**I love all my followers/fav/reviews. You make my day.**

**Anyone who can tell me where the last 4 digits of Carlisle's number comes from gets a cookie!**

**Hayley**


	3. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone!**

**As always I'm touched by the response to this story.**

**The 1701 is actually a reference to my inner nerd. Its the registry number for the USS Enterprise from Star Trek.**

**Warning for this chapter. There is mention of an uncomfortable unfortunate topic. It's not detailed but I'm warning none the less.**

**Here we go**

I'm confused yet touched by his note. It showed that he cared but why? Was it simply because he's a Doctor? Or something else?

I stuff the note in my purse in one of the never used pockets. If Jake was to find it I would be in trouble. Jake was a jealous guy and would never listen to me if I tried to explain. _He loves me. That's why he gets that way. He loves me. I think. .I hope._

I drive back to my apartment. Jake's car is back and I wonder what kind of mood he'll be in. I never know what to expect. I unlock the door and see Jake sitting on the couch. His head is in his hands. He sees me walk in and gives me an apologetic look when he sees my wrist. "I'm so sorry, Bella. I'm so so sorry. I didn't mean to, really I didn't." he pleads as he comes and wraps his arms around me. _He does love me._

"I know you are. I know. It's ok." I tell him as I hug him back. He continues to apologize up until he needs to get ready for work. Jake worked at a nearby club as a bouncer. Being summer, it was always really busy. He gives me a kiss and tells me goodbye before leaving for work.

I bum around for a bit before getting some cleaning and laundry done. When I finish with that I watch a few Family Guy reruns before heading to bed around midnight. I settle into bed after changing into one of Jake's shirts.

I get woken up by a loud noise. I turn to look at the clock which says 3:04am. I knew then the noise was Jake coming home. I also knew it meant he wasn't happy. Before I had time to think what could be wrong he barged into the bedroom. His eyes were hard and angry. He smelled of liquor. _This isn't going to be good._

"You think you can whore around on me you bitch?! Your fucking lover James came in tonight and was telling me all about your huge affair. Fucking him behind me back. After all I've done for you!" Jake punches the wall leaving a huge hole. I sit there shocked not knowing what to say. James was a coworker at the coffee shop I work at. He always made me uncomfortable. His blue eyes always looked at me like I was his next meal.

"I'm gonna remind you who you belong to you slut." Jacob pushes me down on the bed getting on top of me before clawing at his clothes and mine.

"Wait! No stop Jake!" My pleas are ended with a slap against my cheek.

"Shut up!"

He manages to get all the clothing off. Jake then reminds me who I belong to while I go into a happy place with tears running down my face.

~*TM*~

I awake to an empty house around 7am. I'm stiff, sore and still naked. I get myself to the bathroom to check out the damage. One look in the mirror and I was over the toilet puking. I couldn't see myself anymore. I'm covered in bruises. Between my legs in dried blood and other things I didn't want to think about. I get into the shower and clean myself up before falling apart. _Why would he do that? How could he? I can't let this happen anymore. I have to do something. I have to tell someone. _I contemplate this until the water runs cold and I get out.

Once I was dressed, I crept out into the living room to find it empty. I sigh in relief. I couldn't handle Jake right now. I quickly walk to my purse and pull out the note from yesterday and my cell. My courage makes me dial the number. The soft voice from yesterday sounded sleepy as it flowed through the speaker and over me. "Hello."

"Dr. Cullen? Um it's Bella from the hospital yesterday?" My confidence left me as I tried to speak. The tears began to fill in my eyes.

"Bella? Whats wrong? What can I do for you?" He sounded much more awake in that instant. He also sounded very concerned.

I took a deep breath. "Can I see you? I need to talk to someone about what's going on in my life. If not, that's ok. But you seemed to care yesterday and I don't have anyone to talk to. ." My rant was ended by him calling my name.

"I'd be happy to talk with you. When and where?"

I look at the clock and think about it. It's now around 8am. "Um how about breakfast? In an hour at the dinner at East and Burlington?"

"I'll be there, Bella."

**Poor Bella!**

**More Carlisle next chapter!**

**Please review :)**

**Hayley**


	4. Chapter 3

**Hey Peoples!  
><strong>

**Not much to say here so I'll leave you to the chapter!**

_"I'll be there, Bella."_

He was already waiting at a booth when I got there. He looked so different out of his scrubs and lab coat. His blond hair was damp and not styled like before. Blue jeans and a black v-neck adorned his body. I managed to keep from drooling at the sight of his defined arm muscles. Dr. Cullen was strong and showed it.

I walked towards him. When he saw me he gave me a small smile. I slipped my purse on the seat across him and slide in. "Hello, Bella."

"Hi, Dr. Cullen" I answered shyly. _Maybe this was a bad idea. I can barely think straight._

"Call me Carlisle, please. No need to be formal." _Such an old fashioned name but it fits him. _

"Of course, Carlisle." He answered me with a grin. "Are you hungry, Bella? Should we order first?"

"Just coffee right now. I'm not hungry." He nods and calls the waitress over. She checks him out while he asks for 2 coffees. It make me angry to see that and I can't understand why. Once she brings our drink, I mix some creamer and sugar in before speaking again.

"Thank you for coming. I'm still not sure what I'm doing and if this is even a good idea. I just-just-I don't know. This is a bad idea. I'm sorry." I finish my ramble as my nerves and fears get to me. I grab my purse, ready to run. A hand on my arm and a smooth voice stops me.

"Bella, wait! I realize this isn't going to be an easy thing for you to talk about. I can see the signs though. The bruises and excuses, the way you looked when you walked in, I can see you are hurt again and I want to help you. Just give me a chance to explain why I want to help. Please!" Carlisle pleaded with a sincere and hopeful look in his beautiful blue eyes. I want to tell him no. I want to run, but the look he gives me keeps me there. I nod to let him continue. He looks a little relieved. He takes a drink before continuing.

"I grew up and lived in Chicago until I moved here to Seattle for school. When I was 10, we had a young couple live next door. I didn't know their names and they never socialized with the neighborhood. At night, they were always loud, shouting and crying. When the woman left the house she always seemed hurt. This went on for months. It wasn't spoken of but everyone knew something was going on. However no one did anything. One night they started again. It was the normal shouting and crying until there was a gun shot."

He stopped there and took a breath. He looked right into my eyes. "I looked out my bedroom window and saw her. She was laying on the floor in their home, blood coming from her head. He was over her holding the gun." Tears fell from my eyes thinking of how traumatizing it must have been. "I feel so bad no one did anything, Bella. I told myself I would never let that happen to anyone again if I could. I want to help. No one deserves to be abused."

Tears were freely flowing down my cheeks now. It's been so long since someone actually seemed to care about me. Jake has kept me from having friends and my parents think he's perfect. No one has seen or cared about the signs until now. I'm lost in my thoughts until I feel fingers wiping my tears. Carlisle wipes away my tears before speaking softly. "Talk to me, Bella. Let me help."

So I tell him. I start at the beginning and tell him how we met and then how he changed. I talk to the abuse and work up to last night. When I start talking of what he did the night before, I watch Carlisle's eyes go from concern and caring to completely furious. He looked ready to murder someone. I finish my tale and begin to feel better finally having someone listen.

Carlisle gets up and I worry he's leaving after hearing how tainted I am. Instead he throws some money on the table before offering me his hand. "Let's go, Bella. You're not staying there anymore. We're getting your things and you are coming home with me."

I sit there completely confused. "Wait-what? I can't do that. I don't want to be a burden and you barely know me. You are just going to take me in? I can't do that to you."

Carlisle kneels down to look me in the eyes. "Bella, you need to get away from him and I'm going to help you. I have a big house and plenty of room. You could never be a burden." He places his hand on my cheek in an intimate gesture. I blush and look down. "Look at me, sweetheart." I look up turning redder at the term of endearment. "You are coming with me and staying as long as you need. Okay?"

I think about this. _He's right I need to get away. My parents won't understand and Jake will find me there. If he's willing to help I should take it right?_ "Okay." I say quietly.

"Thank you, sweetheart. Now lets go. Will he be there?"

"He wasn't when I left but I don't know. He'll be so angry though! He could hurt you!" I realize. I couldn't let my savior get hurt.

"Don't worry about me. I can handle it." He stands again offering his hand once more. I take it this time. We walk out and towards his car, a nice black Mercedes, after I explained I had walked to the dinner. I direct him to my place. As we pull up, I see Jake's car is back. My body fills with panic. "He's here." I manage to say.

Carlisle gently grabs my chin turning my face towards him. "I won't let anything happen to you ok? I promise." He leans forward and give me a reassuring kiss on my forehead. "Lets go, sweetheart. Let's get through this and start your new life." In my head I hope my new life will be with him.

**Poor Carlisle having to witness that :(**

**Yay that Bella is leaving Jake! **

**There's gonna be some major drama next chapter. You guys ready?**

**I love all my followers and reviewers!**

**Hayley**


	5. Chapter 4

**Hi!  
><strong>

**I'm in awe by the response to this story. Thank you! See you at the bottom.**

_"Lets go, sweetheart. Let's get through this and start your new life." In my head I hope my new life will be with him._

I was shaking by the time we reached the door to my apartment. Carlisle grabbed my hand and gave it a squeeze before gesturing towards the door. I unlock it, take a deep breath before opening it. I see Jake inside standing by the couch looking regretful. However having Carlisle by my side, I can't feel as bad as usual. I want to hug him and reassure him but restrain myself. Enough was enough and I had found the way out.

"Bella I'm-" Jake pauses as he sees who's with me. "Who is that? What the fuck is going on, Bella?!" Anger seeps into his voice as the same emotion flashes in his face.

"Go, go grab what's yours especially anything you can't replace. I can handle this." Carlisle's sweet voice flows into my ear as he places his hand on my back. He gently pushes me towards the open bedroom door. I turn back towards him, scared of what might happen. He mouths "Go." to me again and I head to pack my things. I make it a few steps before a hand grabs me, a hand I knew all to well. "Where are you going? Who the fuck is this and what do you think you are doing." Jake's furious face looks into mine.

Suddenly the hand was gone, ripped away by the sweet doctor himself. "You will NOT touch her again. She is leaving you and your abuse. She deserves better." His voice was firm and threatening. I glance at his face to see it different than I had before. The soft face of the kind doctor was gone and in it's place, a hard and menacing one. His eyes however were soft when looking at me. I rush to get my things. I place all of my small wardrobe in a bag, along with my toiletries. In a box, I grab all my personal things including photos, my books, and things from my childhood. As I finish I hear a huge crash in the living room. I grab my things and run in there to find Carlisle standing over Jake. The TV was on the floor by Jake's head. Jake had a trickle of blood coming from his head and for the first time since I knew him, he looked scared.

"You will not touch, see, or speak to her again. Do you understand?", Carlisle's voice was calm but you could hear the threat in it. Jake nods. Carlisle turns towards me and helps me grab my things. "Is this everything? You won't be coming back." I nod.

Then for what I hope in the last time, I walk out of the apartment that had been part of my old life. I didn't look back.

~*TM*~

We put my things in his car and I follow him to one of the richer parts of town. I was surprised when we pulled up to a modest two-story home. It was gorgeous. It was then I made the realization. I hadn't ever found out if he was taken. _He could have a girlfriend or even a wife! This house in plenty big for a whole family! Children, I didn't even think about children._

I'm pulled out of my freak out by a knock on my window. Carlisle looks at me concerned. I turn off my car before opening the door. "Are you okay, Bella? I'm sure this is overwhelming." Before I can stop myself, I blurt out what I'm dying to know.

"Do you have a girlfriend? Or a wife? I mean you are so nice and gorgeous as hell, I'm sure you can't be single. I'm sure they aren't going to like this one bi-" I'm cut off by a finger to my lips. He then tilts my chin up so I'm looking in his eyes.

"I have no girlfriend and no wife. Even if I did, it would not keep me from doing this for you. Alright?" I'm relieved and a bit excited by what he had just said. He was out of my league though.

He then grins at me. "So I'm gorgeous, huh?" Here's a side I haven't seen yet, playful cocky Carlisle. I laugh.

"Yes, you are and you know it." I reply getting a laugh of my own. He lets go of my chin and I feel his lips skim my forehead. "Lets go see your new home, yeah?" I nod before following him inside after grabbing my bag.

~*TM*~

His place was amazing for a bachelor pad, well decorated and updated. He showed me the living room and kitchen, before showing me where I'd be staying. He opened the door to a beautiful room. Shades of cream and blue lined the room, including the huge king sized bed. Off to the side were two doors, one lead to a closet, the other to the attached bathroom. The bathroom included a jacuzzi tub I was dying to try.

"Will this work for you, hon?" Carlisle asked as I looked around. I look at him smiling.

"It's amazing. Almost too much. Thank you sooo much." I had no idea what made me do it, but I found myself rushing to him wrapping my arms around his neck. He was shocked for a moment before pulling me close, wrapping his arms around my waist. "You are welcome, Bella. So welcome. You deserve this." I reluctantly let him go.

"It's been a long morning. Why don't you get settled in and I'll get you some lunch." He sweeps a piece of my hair behind my ear. I agree and he smiles before leaving the room.

I looked around again. I had no idea where I would go from here. But for the first time in a long time, I felt safe and at home.

**Go Carlisle! Jake got what was coming to him. This won't be the last we hear from him though.**

**I love all my readers/followers/reviewers. You guys rock my socks off :)**

**Please review :)**

**Hayley**


	6. Chapter 5

**Hi Everyone!**

**I'm so sorry this took so long to update. My real life has been crazy! But surprise a (short) chapter from Carlisle's POV**

**Enjoy!**

_I looked around again. I had no idea where I would go from here. But for the first time in a long time, I felt safe and at home._

~*Carlisle POV*~

_She's here. Bella is here in my house. _I couldn't believe that just yesterday I had met this girl. She was now upstairs in my home while I am putting together sandwiches for our lunch. _So amazing knowing she's here. _This beautiful sweet girl that didn't deserve what was happening to her. I was drawn to her the minute I walked into the exam room. She was kind and gorgeous. I treated her as I would any patient though in the beginning. I was there to do a job and I was going to do it. I heard her reaction however, when I asked what had happened. She was scared and nervous. When I finally saw the bruise on her arm, I had to try to do something. I was having flashbacks to my childhood. I couldn't let her get hurt anymore.

In the end, I decided to slip her my number and pray. My mind stayed focused on her until my shift ended at midnight. I headed home but couldn't sleep well. I was shocked she called me this morning. I knew he had to have done something worse than before. Bella had reached her breaking point. I got her to open up at the diner. I knew then she was leaving with me that day. She was not going to go through anymore of his abuse.

Bella was so terrified when we got there and he was home. I was excited for the chance to give him some of what he deserved. He spit out his threats and insults until I punched him and made sure he got a taste of what he had been giving. It was a relief to let him have it. And now we are here. Together in my home. And a part of me never wants her to leave.

I quickly put our simple lunches on a plate with a few chips. Grabbing a couple sodas I head up to what is now Bella's room. As I enter the room I hear sobs. I quickly put everything down and rush towards the sound. Bella is on the floor crying.

"Bella? What happened?" I gather her in my arms. "Sweetheart, whats wrong?" I feel her shake her head before hearing her small voice.

"I'm free. I'm finally free."

I realize the emotions of the day are finally hitting her. I hold her close telling her she's safe and I won't let him hurt her again. Her cries finally calm and she looks up at me. Even with puffy red eyes and a tear streaked face, she's overwhelmingly beautiful.

"Thank you for saving me." Then she surprises me as her lips softly meet mine. The kiss was brief and sweet, a thank you. I only hope there could be more in the future.

"You are welcome, Bella. So very welcome."

Her stomach then interrupted with a growl. I pick her up and take her to her bed. I give her one of the sandwiches and a drink. She eats it quietly as I eat mine. After the plate is empty, she speaks again. "May I take a nap?"

"Of course, sweet girl. I'll be downstairs if you need me okay?" She nods and settles into the bed. I softly kiss her forehead and head downstairs.

Never in my almost 30 years have I been affected this way by a woman. She has changed my world in less than 24 hours. I just have to wonder how she feels about me. _Am I just her savior or can I be more?_

**There we have it. Some thoughts from Carlisle's head. Good? Yes or No? Should I stick with just BPOV?  
><strong>

**A shout out to my loyal reviewer Harry Albus Potter Dumbledore. I appreciate your reviews and your input on each chapter! Much Love!**

**Please review :)**

**Hayley**


	7. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone! Sorry for the long wait.  
><strong>

_I just have to wonder how she feels about me. Am I just her savior or can I be more?_

~*BPOV*~

I wake up an hour after falling asleep confused by the smell and comfort that surrounded me. The smell was woodsy but sweet and much more comfortable than my own bed. As I become more awake I remember everything that had happened the past couple days. I'm here with Carlisle, away from the worry of living with Jake.

My thoughts are interrupted by the ringing of my cell. I see my purse on a chair across the room and move to it pulling my phone out. The caller ID says its my mom and I'm dreading this call. I answer it however knowing she won't stop until I do. "Hello, Mother."

"Isabella Marie Swan! You tell me exactly what is going on right now. Jake called frantic saying you left with this guy. Who is he? What are you thinking?"

I take a deep breath before answering her. I know she'll never believe me. She and my father love Jake and think he could do no wrong. "I had to leave. Jake was violent. He was hurting me and raped me. Carlisle helped me get away from that."

My mom was silent for a few minutes. When she finally spoke again her voice was furious but quiet. "How dare you, Bella. How dare you say those terrible things about Jacob. And you know what even if he did do those things you probably deserved it you ungrateful bitch!"

I gasp and tears fall from my eyes. Even though I didn't expect her to believe me the words hurt none the less. I quickly hung up and throw myself back in the bed. I buried my head in a pillow and cried. I never heard the door open but the smell of expensive cologne filled my senses and I knew he had heard me crying.

Carlisle stroked my hair and whispered sweet words as I calmed down. "What happened sweet girl? Bad dream?" I lift my head to his eyes and shake my head.

"My mom called. She didn't believe me about everything. I knew she wouldn't but it hurt." The compassion and caring in his eyes faded to anger. The softness came back as he spoke.

"I'm so sorry. They should believe you and be there for you. I'm here though and I'm not leaving." I believed those words. He had followed through with everything else so far. And deep down I just knew he wouldn't hurt me.

Carlisle shifts me before laying in my bed. He holds me close, my head right over his heart. "I'm not leaving you and I'm never letting you go." The words were so soft I barely heard them. I think about what he said while his heartbeat sends me back to sleep.

~*TM*~

I wake up to the sound of a phone ringing but this time not mine. I feel Carlisle shift under me grabbing his phone from his pants. He speaks quietly unaware I'm awake. "Hello, Alice. . .No, I didn't forget about tomorrow but don't think I can come. . .It's complicated. . .I know I promised Ali. . .Okay, I'll be there but I'll have a guest. . .No, I'll explain later just set an extra place. . .Love you too. Bye."

I move after he ends the call. "Hey, sorry if I woke you. My sister called." I shake my head.

"No, It's okay. I should probably move around anyway." I move to sit up. Carlisle tightens his hold gently holding me there.

"Alice was reminding me of our family dinner tomorrow. I tried to get out of it but she's persistent. I want you to come with me. Is that okay?" I lean up and look into his eyes.

"Are you sure you want me there?"

He tucks a strand of hair behind my ear. "Absolutely."

I agree to go and he smiles. We head downstairs and he orders us Chinese for dinner. Carlisle and I spend the rest of the night on his couch watching movies. It was the first night in a long time I thoroughly enjoyed myself. However, as I lay in bed, I wonder how things will go over with his family.

**So more sweet moments and a bit more about each family. I hope to start posting more often here soon!**

**As always I love my fans! Please review :)**

**Hayley**


	8. Chapter 7

**Hi Everyone!**

**I'm so so sorry about the delay! I've had a crazy insane couple of weeks. This is short but I didn't want you to feel forgotten.**

**To all my old and new followers, thanks for sticking with me and joining us!**

_However, as I lay in bed, I wonder how things will go over with his family._

~*BPOV*~

I wake up the next morning to the smell of coffee. I glance at the clock finding it has just turned 8am. I get up and shower before getting dressed. I find Carlisle downstairs in the breakfast nook, drinking coffee while reading the paper. I am disappointed to see he looks like he's dressed for work in navy blue scrubs. His white lab coat hooked on the back of his chair. He looks up at me with a sad smile as he hears me enter.

"I was just going to wake you. I have to go in for a few hours. One of my patients is needing to be transferred and I have to be there." Carlisle tells me sounding disappointed. "I'll be back by lunch. We can spend some time together before my family dinner. Okay?"

He looks so disappointed and I felt that way too. However, I understand that his job is important so I need to be supportive. "It's okay. I understand." I tell him.

"Thank you for understanding my sweet girl." Carlisle stands and kisses my head as he heads into the kitchen. "Coffee? I can make a quick breakfast before I leave too, if you want."

"Coffee is fine. I'm not hungry." My stomach is still in knots from the past few days and food doesn't sound good.

"Cream or sugar?" I shake my head. I hate tainting my coffee. It feels like a sin. We chat for a bit as he finishes his cup. "Okay, sweetheart I'll be back in a few hours." He kisses my cheek as he grabs his lab coat and keys. "Goodbye beautiful."

~*TM*~

Carlisle is true to his word and returns around noon. I had just settled into my third hour of mindless TV when I heard the door. I surprised him by rushing into his arms in the foyer. I had never been more relieved to see someone before. He holds me close saying, "I missed you too, Bella." I had never heard more sincere words.

The rest of the afternoon flew. We had some lunch and took a walk around his neighborhood. We stopped at the park down the street. I was surprised that he was willing to swing with me. Jake had never understood the fun of reliving childhood memories. I had always enjoyed swinging and still did. Carlisle was right next to me and we swung and talked for an hour.

We arrived home at 4 in order to get ready for dinner. I put on my nicest jeans and a deep purple shirt. It was my favorite shirt because it had lace detailing on the back. I pulled the front of my hair back in a clip, curling the ends.

I met him downstairs at 4:45 and was stunned at the sight. He was dressed in dark blue jeans and a white button up with the sleeves rolled up. He looked beyond sexy and I think he knew it. "You look beautiful Bella. Ready to go?" I nod not trusting my voice.

"Okay. Lets go introduce you to my family."

**Cliffy, I know sorry! I planned on going farther tonight but have an early meeting for work tomorrow.**

**Bella's shirt and Carlisle's outfit on my profile.**

**Please review :) I hope to have the next chapter by Monday.**

**Hayley**


	9. Chapter 8

**Hi Everyone! I know I'm late. My kiddo did not want to go to bed!**

**I hope everyone enjoys the family dinner.**

_"Okay. Lets go introduce you to my family."_

The drive was short. Before long we pulled up to a beautiful house. It was a newer brick house with a lot of windows. It was clear that Carlisle's family had money. I had been confused as I remembered that he grew up in Chicago. Carlisle had explained that his family followed him recently. The family wanted to be together and Seattle seemed safer to them than Chicago.

It was obvious that his family was close and I was nervous. I wondered if I would fit in and what they would think of me. I hoped they liked me. Carlisle squeezed my hand after shutting off the car. "I promise they are going to love you, sweet Bella." I looked into his blue eyes seeing honesty and a hint of something else. He glances to my lips. It's so brief I think I imagined it. "C'mon it'll be alright."

Carlisle gets out of the car, walking to my side to open the door for me. We walk up to the door and he walks us inside. I can hear pleasant sounding voices coming from the living room and turn to see eight attractive people. All eyes were on me and I take a step back. Strong arms wrap around me and Carlisle's voice is in my ear, "It's okay." He looks at the group and speaks again. "This is my friend, Bella. Bella, this is my family." He nods to the older couple on the couch. The man looks much like Carlisle but with green eyes. The woman had his blue eyes but dark brown hair. "These are my parents, Thomas and Elizabeth Cullen." He nods to the next couple. The man was huge with curly brown hair and blue eyes. The woman was supermodel gorgeous with blonde hair and stunning violet eyes. "That is my brother, Emmett and his wife, Rosalie." The next couple included a man with bronze hair and a woman who looked much like Rosalie. "Next is my brother, Edward and his fiance, Tanya." The last couple had a woman with short spiky black hair plus a resounding pregnant belly and a man with honey colored curls. "Finally my sister, Alice Whitlock and her husband, Jasper."

I wave at everyone and muttered a hello. I was soon enveloped by Alice who was excitedly chattering in my ear. "Oh my gosh its so good to meet you! We are going to be best friends I just know it." It was hard not to relax and laugh at her excitement. I was greeted by everyone and we soon entered the dining room to enjoy dinner. Carlisle sat beside me and whispered into my ear, "See? I knew they'd love you."

Dinner was enjoyable as we ate Elizabeth's delicious food and I learned more about each of the family. Thomas and Elizabeth were both employed working for charities which they often funded as well. Emmett worked as a detective in Seattle and his wife was an actual supermodel. Alice and Jasper worked together owning and running an up and coming fashion brand. She handled the designs while he handled the actual business. Edward was a music professor at U dub and Tanya was a nurse. They had such a wide range of interests and goals in life.

The men had gone into the living room to watch the baseball game as the women cleaned up. I was happy to help out despite Elizabeth insisting i was a guest and didn't need to. Alice was quick to ask about Carlisle and I. I explained how we met and what he had done, quickly breaking down in tears. The women comforted me. I had never felt so loved and cared for in my life. Even my parents didn't show me the kindness these practical strangers had. Carlisle came in with Emmett to get some drink. He rushed to my side seeing my tear streaked face. "What did you guys do?!", he demanded as his shock rolled into anger.

"They. .they just asked. .asked how we met.", I managed to get out through my slowing sobs. Understanding crossed his face as Alice apologized that she asked.

"It's okay, Ali. I should've explained. It's a bit of a complicated situation.", Carlisle replied. Once my cries calmed, I insisted he could go back and watch with the guys. He agreed reluctantly. After he left, Alice turned to me, "I just have to ask. You don't have to tell me anything. But what is going on between you two? Are you really 'just friends'?"

I wasn't sure what to say. I felt something more than friendship and was pretty sure he did too. However it was too soon to be considering this as anything. In the end, that was exactly what I told her. She nodded, letting the subject go.

We joined the men for the end of the game. I began to yawn as the long day caught up to me. Carlisle saw this and asked if I was ready to go. I nodded and we began to say out goodbyes. The last one for me was Alice. As she hugged me, her voice whispered into my ear. "He loves you, Bella. Let him."

**I'm not entirely happy with this chapter. I feel like my ideas aren't coming out right :/**

**Please be honest. Am I slipping here or is this story still enjoyable?**

**Lemme know with a review or PM.**

**Hayley**


End file.
